Alone in My King's Harem
by LunaticKitsune
Summary: The adoring eyes of a gorgeous concubine lift to meet the approving gaze of a king..SLASH. LMHP


Alone in My Kings Harem

By: LunaticKitsune

Scene change/separator  
Disclaimer: Not mine. I own nothing. Not even the plot. No Suing. Thank you.

Author's note: Hello and thank you for reading. I feel as if I should explain myself. You see the plots of the stories I have posted so far (Eerie Queerie, The King and Rune and Alone in My Kings Harem) are not mine but I highly recommend them. They are mangas that I have read and enjoyed. I have used Harry Potter characters (which I do not own, either.) to tell the stories instead of the original characters.

Why I am doing this? Simply, One: I enjoyed theses mangas, and thought it would bee fun to use Harry Potter characters. Two: I read the Yaoi Novel 'Only the Ring Finger Knows: The Lonely Ring Finger' which was based on the Manga ''Only the Ring Finger Knows' and enjoyed it very much. Three: I feel the need to write but I do not know what to write.

I plan to write more fics like this and will hopefully get positive feedback. I would also like to apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

Once again thank you for reading

**Who's Who:**

Young king: Lucius

Hanabishi: Harry

Prologue

This is a tale from long, long ago.

There was once a small country.

It was a kingdom so small that you had to strain your eyes looking at a map, and then you'd finally find it.

In the center of that kingdom, there was a small castle.

In the castle lived the kingdom's young king...

...Just a few servants…

…Just a few concubines.

They lived humbly in peace.

This particular concubine was petite, slender, clothed in a dress of dark green, which matched her wide eyes framed with thick lashes. Her long black hair bound in a complicated style with ribbons and pins. Her movements were slow and graceful as she walked into the chamber.

"Forgive my intrusion." Her voice was soft, low for a woman but lovely, "Thank you very much for summoning me to your bed tonight, your majesty."

"Hello there." The voice deep, rich of the young king, Lucius, voice caused the pale skin of the concubine to blush as she lowed her face. The King's tall strong form was dress in a robe of green and silver, contrasting with his fair looks, the fall of platinum hair. "You name?"

This concubine was different than the rest for instead of a pretty girl in a dress, "I am called Harry." He was a pretty boy in a dress.

"Harry…" Lucius said tasting the name, "that's a beautiful name." He said while glazing deeply at Harry, making him bring his hands up to cover his blush, the lose material the sleeves slipping over his delicate hands.

"As a reward for tonight," Lucius said taking one of Harry's small hands in his lager one's "I want to give you a present."

"Uh…"

"Is there anything you desire?"

"I am…just an ignorant peasant." Harry said softly, looking away, "And when you say 'anything' nothing comes to mind. Please scoff at your insignificant comer…"

"…Sorry" Lucius whispered, gently caress Harry's cheek, "then you may choose from among the things in this room." He smile self mockingly, "That said, there's nothing of much value."

"Then…" As Harry looked around the room, a small white bowl on a table caught his eyes. It was filled with sparkly white cubes with pretty designs on their slides. "These. These white…"

"Sugar cubes?" Lucius standing by the table in question.

"They are called…" Harry knelt so that bowl was at eyes level, "sugar cubes?"

"These will do?" Lucius asked, disbelief in his voice. "They're gone once you eat them."

Harry's eyes widen in surprise, "You can eat them!

"Yes." Lucius replied smiling at Harry's childish antics.

"Something this pretty?" Harry asked in wonder, "Fantastic…"

Lucius picked up a sugar cube, "Here, open your mouth."

Blushing prettily once again, Harry slowly opened his mouth. Lucius gently placed the sugar cube inside, his finger caressing Harry bottom lip as he closed his mouth.

"It's sweet, and very, very good!" Harry giggled once the sweet dissolved in his mouth.

"Share some…" Lucius whispered as he moved closer to Harry, his eyes the color of mercury, "with me."

Lucius kissed Harry, his tongue gently sliding into his mouth, tasting the sweetness of sugar.

LM HP LM HP LM HP

Should I continue?


End file.
